Freedom We Once Forgot
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Executor&Assassin AU. Di dunia yang keras ini mereka menjalani hidup. / "Mau ikut aku mencari kebebasan?" / "Tolong tunjukkan jalannya." /CHIBAHAYAFIC /R&R?


orific OC yang dirombak jadi fanfic ww

Possible OOC.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

.

Satu tembakan, dua tembakan, tiga tembakan. Suara senapan, suara teriakan, suara tangisan. Mayat yang terkapar, bau mesiu, genangan darah dimana-mana. Beginilah suasana lingkungan seorang eksekutor yang penuh dosa seperti dirinya. Setiap hari tugasnya hanyalah mengambil senapan, membidik target, lalu dorr—selamat kalian sudah mengambil nyawa seseorang secara legal.

Pekerjaan seperti ini seharusnya diserahkan saja kepada semua psikopat yang senang melihat ceceran darah dan mendengar teriakan penuh derita. Dia tidak pernah senang dengan pekerjaannya, sama sekali. Poni yang dia biarkan tumbuh panjang sampai menutupi matanya itu pun sengaja agar dia tidak perlu melihat jelas pembunuhan yang dia lakukan.

Dia—Chiba Ryuunosuke—menghela napas panjang, pekerjaan ini melelahkan sekali. Bukan hanya fisik,tapi secara mental juga. Chiba benar-benar muak, dengan dunia yang busuk ini, pekerjaannya, semuanya.

Apa kalian bisa mempertahankan kewarasan jika harus sering menembakkan peluru ke kepala atau jantung seseorang? Mendengar suara tembakan setiap hari? Jujur saja, Chiba tidak. Jika saja dia adalah seorang psikopat, pastinya pekerjaan ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Sayangnya, dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang eksekutor di usianya yang masih 18 tahun.

Dengan lelah dia bersandar ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya, sedikit demi sedikit kedua lututnya mulai terasa lemas dan dia pun terduduk di lantai, senapannya terjatuh di sampingnya dengan bunyi nyaring. Dari sela-sela surai hitam yang menutupi matanya, Chiba menatap mayat yang terkapar di genangan darahnya sendiri dengan peluru bersarang di kepalanya.

" _Butuh berapa lama kira-kira untuk mengangkut mayat itu ke laut?"_ Pikirnya. _"Ah, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan itu."_

Saat dia sedang merenung sambil memandangi genangan darah, tiba-tiba suara seseorang memanggilnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Chiba menoleh dan ternyata rekannya sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Terlihat samar-samar bayangan warna hijau di sekitarnya, mungkin ini efek ilusi optik karena terlalu lama melihat warna merah. Chiba benci ini.

"Chiba, kau harus memeriksa sel-sel penjaranya sekarang," Nagisa menepuk bahu Chiba.

"Ah, oke baiklah aku akan kesana." Chiba mengambil senapannya lalu mulai berdiri. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi, iris merah kecoklatannya sempat menatap ke langit.

Hari ini mendung lagi.

Entah kapan akan ada cahaya menerangi hidupnya yang sudah terlalu gelap oleh dosa.

~O~O~O~

Esok harinya setelah memastikan semuanya lengkap, Chiba bersiap keluar untuk melakukan pengecekan. Baru saja lewat beberapa langkah dari pintu dia sudah bertemu dengan dua rekannya.

"Hey, hey, apa kau sudah dengar? Katanya tahanan barunya adalah seorang wanita loh." Maehara merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Chiba dengan santai. Isogai yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena perilaku temannya itu.

"Oh,begitu? Tahanan wanita kan sudah tidak mengherankan lagi. Penjahat wanita di Jepang sekarang semakin banyak… Jadi ini yang disebut emansipasi wanita," balas Chiba sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu seperti sedang berpikir.

Isogai dan Maehara yang mendengar balasannya spontan tertawa bersama. "Kau bisa bercanda juga ya, Chiba." Isogai menepuk punggungnya.

Chiba mengrenyitkan keningnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bercanda padahal.

Maehara berhenti tertawa lalu melanjutkan informasinya tadi, "Dengar deh… Katanya wanita itu seorang pembunuh bayaran berbahaya yang sedang dicari-cari, jadi eksekusinya akan dilakukan di lapangan terbuka dan dipertontonkan untuk masyarakat umum. Ooohh, jangan bilang kalau dirimu tidak sampai hati untuk membunuh seorang perempuan?"

"Jangan bodoh, Maehara." Chiba menepis tangan Maehara yang ada di pundaknya saat laki-laki itu menggodanya. "Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan, walaupun itu akan menodai namaku sebagai seorang _gentleman,_ " jawabnya.

Maehara makin terkekeh. Rasanya Chiba ingin melemparkan sepatunya ke wajah Maehara untuk menghapus tawa bahagianya lalu menggantinya dengan cap sepatu di wajahnya,

tapi dia menolak untuk OOC.

"Perempuan itu akan ditahan disini selama 3 hari sebelum akhirnya dia dieksekusi. Lalu yang menjadi penanggung jawab dan harus mengeksekusinya adalah kau, Chiba. Jadi semoga beruntung, yaaa," lanjut Maehara. "Oh iya, rumornya sih dia sangat cantik. Wah, aku iri padam—ADUH."

Isogai menyikut Maehara sehingga si belah tengah mengaduh kesakitan. "Sudah cukup Maehara," tegurnya. "Kita berpisah jalan disini ya, Chiba. Semoga beruntung."

Isogai menarik tangan Maehara lalu melambai sekali lagi ke arah Chiba sebelum pergi. Chiba memandangi mereka sejenak, mereka masih bertengkar bahkan sampai punggung mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Dia menghela napas ketika mengingat ucapan Maehara.

Kalau iri karena dapat bagian tahanan yang cantik kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia bawa kabur?

Namun, Chiba mencoba mengabaikannya dan lanjut berjalan.

~O~O~O~

"Namanya Hayami Rinka. Kau pasti pernah mendengar tentang pembunuh bayaran yang sedang dicari itu paling tidak sekali, dua kali, kan? Dialah orangnya." Karasuma menjelaskan kepadanya selaku atasannya. "Eksekusinya akan dilakukan 3 hari lagi. Sebagai penanggung jawab kamu punya kewajiban untuk menjaganya dan jangan lengah agar dia tidak kabur."

"Siap pak!" jawabnya lantang.

"Bawa dia ke ruang tahanannya."

Chiba segera menuntun perempuan itu menuju selnya. Beberapa kali dia mencuri pandang ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Perlu Chiba akui kalau Maehara tidak berbohong, dia memang cantik. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan di kuncir dua rendah, kulitnya tanpa cacat walaupun dia seorang pembunuh bayaran, tapi sorot matanya tajam dan raut wajahnya menyeramkan.

Chiba agak bergidik ngeri.

Wajar saja, dia kan pembunuh bayaran.

Sesampainya di sel, Chiba menyuruh gadis itu masuk lalu membuka borgolnya setelah gadis itu sudah ada di dalam. "Ini ruang tahananmu. Makanan akan diantarkan kesini setiap harinya dan aku juga akan mengecek keadaanmu setiap hari sebelum eksekusi," ujarnya.

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya, masih dengan tatapan tajam itu lalu duduk di tempat tidur jelek yang ada di dalam sel.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Baru saja Chiba akan mengunci pintu, dia mendengar perempuan itu bergumam pelan.

"Hidupmu membosankan,ya."

Chiba merengut lalu mengunci pintunya.

~O~O~O~

"Ini makan malam untukmu," ujar Chiba seraya meletakkan nampan berisi roti dan air di dalam selnya. Iris zamrud Hayami hanya menatap kosong makanan itu, dirinya masih duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal tua lusuh.

"Aku tidak lapar untukmu saja," katanya kemudian sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur yang lebih seperti papan itu dan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap dinding.

Kening Chiba berkerut mendengar jawabannya, gadis ini tidak mengenal posisi rupanya.

"Uhh, kau cukup berani ya untuk bicara seperti itu? Padahal kau akan menemui ajal 3 hari lagi," ucapnya dengan nada monoton.

Gadis itu tidak terlihat goyah sama sekali.

Chiba menggoyangkan pundaknya. Kenapa juga dia harus peduli? Seorang tahanan mau makan atau tidak bukan urusannya.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang harus aku kerjakan," lanjutnya sambil mengunci pintu sel.

"Kapan kau akan datang lagi?"

"Eh?" Chiba berhenti saat mendengar suara Hayami. Ketika dia berbalik, gadis itu juga sudah berbalik kearahnya. Zamrud beradu pandang dengan ruby dari sela-sela surai raven.

"Sebagai orang yang akan menemui ajalnya 3 hari lagi aku ingin kau menemaniku mengobrol setiap hari. Mungkin saja kau akan mendapat kehormatan menjadi temanku," ucapnya. "T-tunggu dulu, bukannya aku sangat ingin teman mengobrol loh. Hanya iseng saja."

Pembunuh bayaran di depannya itu memalingkan muka dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Chiba agak terkejut, apa benar gadis itu seorang pembunuh bayaran? Terlalu, lumayan, manis menurutnya.

"Ng, ya mungkin aku akan kembali lagi... mungkin, nanti."

Tentu saja dia akan kembali lagi, bodoh. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengecek keadaan gadis itu setiap hari. Tapi, dia harus hati-hati agar tidak termakan kata-katanya.

Bisa saja semua itu hanya strateginya, kan?

~O~O~O~

"Dengar, aku memang mengiyakan untuk mengobrol denganmu walaupun kau seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tapi, seharusnya kau lebih sadar dengan posisimu sebagai seorang tahanan." Chiba mengerenyitkan dahi setelah Hayami membantah kata-katanya lagi.

Perempuan itu menyeringai. "Kalau aku pembunuh lalu kau itu apa? Pembela kebenaran yang mengeksekusi orang-orang jahat untuk menjaga dunia ini tetap damai?" Sebelah alisnya naik, ekspresinya menantang. "Suatu keajaiban kalau dunia ini bisa damai sih," lanjutnya sinis.

Chiba menelan ludah. "S-sudah jelas kan ini pekerjaanku untuk memberikan hukuman kepada para penjahat."

Dia tertawa. "Lucu, kalau begitu itu juga pekerjaanku untuk membunuh orang-orang yang menanamkan perasaan dendam pada seseorang."

"Tetap saja perbuatanmu illegal."

"Haruskah aku menjadi sepertimu agar bisa melakukan pembunuhan secara legal?"

Chiba mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai kukunya terbenam di telapak tangannya, perkataannya benar benar membuat Chiba jengkel. Gadis itu berlagak seolah dia tau segalanya. Perdebatan ini tidak ada artinya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa jadi… Diamlah."

Hayami mendekap bantalnya lebih erat dan menampakkan ekspresi puas karena telah berhasil membuat Chiba jengkel. "Siapa bilang aku tidak tau? Kita berdua ini mirip. Jangan salah paham, aku bukannya ingin dimiripkan denganmu tapi kita sama-sama terbelenggu oleh kewajiban. Kau juga berpikir kalau hidupmu membosankan, kan?"

"Aku… Tidak… Ah, sudahlah." Chiba menutup pintu sel dengan keras. "Aku pergi."

Langkahnya terasa berat dan hentakkan kakinya menggema di lorong. Perasaan jengkel dan kesal masih memenuhi dirinya sejak tadi. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak tahu kenapa bisa sejengkel ini, semua karena perkataan gadis itu seluruhnya tepat sasaran. Padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin, tetapi kenapa dia seolah sangat mengerti?

Kenapa?

~O~O~O~

Sehari sebelum hari eksekusi yang dijanjikan, seperti biasa Chiba pergi ke sel tahanan Hayami untuk mengantarkan makanan. Selama 2 hari ini mengobrol dengannya selalu membuat Chiba melewati batas kesabarannya, tapi selalu ada gejolak dalam dirinya setiap kali berbicara dengannya. Oke, ini aneh.

"Ini makananmu." Seperti biasa juga gadis itu hanya memandangi makanannya. "Hey, makan itu atau aku tidak akan menemanimu mengobrol di hari terakhirmu."

Hayami mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus pada Chiba sebelum beranjak menuju nampan dan memakan makanannya. Wajahnya kelihatan lebih muram, mungkin karena ini adalah hari terakhirnya.

Perasaan takut pasti muncul jika ajal sudah ada di depan mata, tidak peduli seberapa kuat pun orang itu menyangkalnya.

Entahlah, raut wajahnya membuat hati Chiba sedikit tersengat

"Aku akan menemanimu lebih lama hari ini," ucapnya sambil duduk di lantai.

Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah lebih cerah, gadis itu tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia datang kesini. "T-terima kasih," gumamnya pelan.

"…Tidak masalah," balas Chiba mencoba untuk terdengar santai supaya kegugupannya ketika melihat senyuman itu tidak terlihat.

"Kau tau…" Hayami mulai bicara. "Itu bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku harus bertahan hidup dan dunia ini keras, jadi aku memanfaatkan sisi gelap hati orang-orang untuk mendapatkan uang."

Chiba terdiam mendengarkan. Hayami melanjutkan, "Dan aku tau kalau kau juga menganggap bahwa kita mirip, sekali lagi jangan salah paham. Kau dan aku menjadi pembunuh karena sebuah kewajiban. Hidup dalam belenggu dan tidak bisa terbebas dari dosa selamanya."

Dadanya sakit. Nada bicara gadis di depannya benar-benar penuh kesedihan.

Ah, ternyata dia pun hanya perempuan biasa yang menginginkan kebebasan.

"Tunggu… Setelah dipikir-pikir aku belum tau siapa namamu ya?" tanyanya sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajah. "Bukannya aku penasaran, loh ya!"

"Eh, eng… Chiba, Chiba Ryuunosuke."

"Salam kenal, Chiba. Yah, walaupun aku sudah tidak ada disini lagi sih besok." Hayami tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih telah menemaniku mengobrol selama 3 hari ini, kau telah mendapat kehormatan yang aku bilang di hari pertama."

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Senyumnya tidak terlihat bahagia sama sekali.

Terlihat menyedihkan.

Chiba mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk meredam emosi yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia menurunkan padangannya sedikit ke arah lantai semen, melihat wajah Hayami sekarang terlalu menyakitkan. Apa begini saja tidak apa apa? Apa takdir tidak bisa diubah?

"Sa-sa-sama-sama… Kurasa."

Chiba tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Hayami beranjak ke tempat tidurnya lagi. "Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kau harus pergi sekarang," ucapnya. "Selamat malam, Chiba. Mohon bantuannya besok."

Chiba mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan sel Hayami. Di perjalanan dia seringkali menghela napas.

Tidak peduli sudah seberapa jauh dirinya dengan sel gadis itu, dadanya masih saja terasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu bertambah di setiap langkah yang dia ambil.

Gadis itu memang seorang pembunuh, tapi dia sendiri juga sering mengambil nyawa orang. Lalu, apa bedanya?

Kenapa hanya dia yang harus dihukum?

Chiba mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada, dia harus mengambil keputusan.

~O~O~O~

Hari ini adalah hari eksekusinya, eksekusi itu dimulai sore hari.

Chiba menjemput Hayami di selnya, lalu menuntunnya ke lapangan tempat eksekusi akan dilangsungkan. Dari sudut matanya, Chiba bisa melihat wajah Hayami tanpa ekspresi. Kedua pergelangan tangannya memerah akibat borgol yang terpasang disana.

Langkah Chiba berhenti tanpa peringatan, Hayami memandangnya heran.

Gadis itu terkejut ketika Chiba menggenggam kedua tangannya tiba-tiba. Dia bisa merasakan laki-laki itu agak bergetar, jelas membuatnya semakin heran.

"Mau ikut aku mencari kebebasan?"

Ajakan itu sangat pelan, hampir merupakan bisikan, tapi Hayami bisa mendengarnya jelas. Spontan, dia membelalakan matanya. Laki-laki di depannya itu melontarkan satu kalimat yang penuh dengan resiko, lebih aneh lagi kalau Hayami tidak kaget.

Chiba tahu keputusan ini gila, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya jalan.

Namun, saat Chiba pikir Hayami akan tertawa karena ajakannya yang bodoh, dia malah melihat senyum terukir di wajah gadis itu.

"Tolong tunjukkan jalannya."

~O~O~O~

Hayami sudah berdiri di tengah lapangan, rambutnya yang diterpa angin berwarna senada dengan langit senja. Iris zamrud menatap lurus ke arah moncong senapan.

Orang-orang bersorak menginginkan kematiannya. Chiba mempersiapkan senapannya dan mulai membidik. Sorakan itu terdengar makin keras.

Chiba menarik pelatuk, tapi peluru yang melesat itu tidak mengarah ke kepalanya melainkan ke arah rantai yang menahan kedua tangannya. Dengan cepat dia berlari dan menarik Hayami pergi.

"AYO, KITA LARI!"

Mereka kabur dengan memanfaatkan keramaian. Lari dan terus berlari secepat dan sejauh mungkin dari kerumunan itu. Suara ribut orang-orang yang mengejar mereka terdengar dengan jelas.

Tapi, langkah mereka tak terhentikan.

Hari-hari sangat singkat yang mereka lewati sebagai penjaga dan tahanan itu telah menyadarkannya tentang arti kebebasan. Dengan tangan yang masih bertautan mereka berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kebebasan yang sudah lama mereka lupakan.

Begitu banyak kenangan buruk dan dosa, namun senyuman yang terukir di wajah keduanya dan kehangatan yang menjalar dari tangan sampai ke hati itu menjadi kenangan yang tidak akan terlupakan. Kenangan tentang hari dimana mereka mendapatkan kebebasan mereka kembali.

Selamanya, bersama.

 _"They are in the very wrath of love, and they will go together. Clubs cannot part them"_

— **Shakespeare (As You Like It – Act 5, Scene 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

* * *

ayy thanks for reading

reviews are loved


End file.
